


Through Our Dark World

by jessiyessi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Dark Elves, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not Really Character Death, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Strong Female Characters, Thor is an idiot, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, braid circle?, every chapter is a vine reference, half-asgardian, how do the dark elves have such nice hair, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiyessi/pseuds/jessiyessi
Summary: Sometimes the destination is worse than the journey. She never knew that.Saige, a half-Asgardian is hoping to escape to earth. However, she's stuck behind bars thanks to Odin. As she plans her escape, she meets a man who may be the key to her journey to her dream. But will it be everything she hoped for? And how is she going to get there?





	Through Our Dark World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our main character, stuck in Asgard under lock and key because of her magic. She longs to escape to earth, and the opportunity has now presented itself.

Chapter One: And They Were Roommates

IT WAS RELATIVELY FLATTERING; the number of guards commissioned to survey my every move. Constantly, they patrolled the rows of cells with a most robust sense of piety to their work. Even the slightest alteration in my stance put them on a razor sharp edge of alertness. All of them were like jittery children. For such a boring job, these metalheads took it pretty damn seriously. As if there was no finer task in all of Asgard for them than overseeing the dungeon. Despite the fact that the eyes of the guards were on all of the prisoners, the prisoner’s eyes were all on me. The guards had to retain watch for everyone, but their stare was aimed at me the longest. Their eyes were always observing me closest, waiting for me to cross some invisible line. Every second of my existence was being watched just in case.

I was unpredictable in their view. Even a split second without their attention on me could result in catastrophe, apparently. Everyone speculated that I was capable of splintering through the magic resistant walls of my cell, and the truth is that I positively could if I tried hard enough. The magic wasn’t anything that I hadn’t faced before. I knew that I could easily take it down with enough effort. Though, by the time I had gone through the strain of fixating my potential into demolishing the barrier, I would be too depleted to hold my own skirmish from there. If not for that, I would already be free. The guards and prisoners would have one less thing to worry about. They would, but for now, I was stuck here. My magic was strong, but it wasn’t that great. Nevertheless, that didn’t keep me from using limited magic within my cell.

On a more lethargic day, I diverted myself from monotony taunting the guards and prisoners with my illusions. If all of Asgard wanted to regard me a devilish trickster, then I’d hate to make them feel misguided. In some ways, I’m the monster they made. All that anyone’s ever treated me like was a danger, that was all I knew, that was all I knew how to act like. Sometimes, if I tried hard enough, I’d have the honour of being relocated to the back cell for ‘poor behaviour’. Even while imprisoned, there was little that could completely control me or force me to behave. So, they moved me around. That was always a fun breath of fresh air while I was being moved, and the process of being moved was always interesting. The way they handled me was highly amusing; acting like my touch alone could cause them unbearable torment. I wish. More effort would have to be given for me to hurt someone just by touch. Still, the thought was favourable. The thought that I had that much influence over them, even without trying.

This past week had been moderately interesting. The guards chattered about some person related to the king getting into serious trouble. Like, tried to take over another planet kinda trouble. He sounded dangerous. Fun.

“He’s being brought back today,” one guard spoke with the other. “It’ll be quite a family reunion.” That confirmed to me that the new prisoner was in fact related to the king in some manner. Considering the king’s history, it didn’t surprise me that a relative of his would try to take over a planet. It was kind of Asgard’s thing a while back. I just know ‘cause I’m old.

“Too bad it will be short lived when the allfather puts him in permanent timeout,” a fake laughter resounded between the two men. Whoever this person was, he didn’t seem to be everyone’s favourite. Interesting. Maybe some attention would be turned away from me for a change.

“Little Miss Sunshine will have a new roommate before overmorrow.” So I would be having to share. This could be bad, but it could always be kinda good. Depending on the other person.

I looked forward to having a fresh face. Any face would be better than these horrid marauders captured in Vanaheim. With all the cells being filled by them it would make sense for them to stick another prisoner in my cell. Someone had to share and the other cells were practically full already. At first, I dreaded the idea. I had enough problems dealing with people outside of my cell, I didn’t need someone to put up with inside my cell. The next time that wall went down I wanted it to be because I was free, not because a perfect stranger was coming to join me in my Hel. At least the wall would come down at all. At least some fresh air would have a chance to blow in.

Wait.

The wall would be coming down. Even if it would be for a small moment, that was my chance to get out. My illusions would help me get out. I could slip away and nobody would know. All it would take from there is finding my way back to Earth. Oh, excuse me, Midgard.

Now it was only a matter of time and very little planning. It was almost like my freedom was being handed to me. These morons really didn’t know how to keep me. I’d hate to be the guy taking my place. For now, though, they were dimming the lights in my cell as an indication that it was time for bed. I took my place in the corner where a small cot sat and wrapped myself up in the thin blanket. Hopefully, this would be the last night.

WAKING CAME JUST AS QUICKLY to me as falling asleep had, and I heard an unfamiliar commotion. He must’ve finally arrived, the prisoner. Time for the real fun to begin. Now, I was finally getting out of here.

Before the lights could come on, I hid right next to the magic-resistant wall and created the illusion that I was sitting on the floor by my cot. The only thing that could possibly give me away now was the heavy beating of my heart. All I had to do now was wait and make my escape. The approaching footsteps were almost as intense as my heartbeat and I saw the guards bringing in the prisoner. He must’ve been dangerous, given the number of shackles they’d put on him. Around his neck, wrists, and ankles. The guards should be grateful I’m escaping as they know that they’ll need all their attention on the danger that this new prisoner would undoubtedly pose. Two people like that were too much to deal with.

There was something very different about this man. They said he was Asgardian, but he was like no citizen of Asgard I had ever seen. His dark hair complemented by pale white skin was far different from the red, brown, and typically blonde locks of others. Most Asgardians has at least some tan in their cheeks and blush. He may as well have been a blank canvas. The one thing that stood out most to me was his eyes. They were like no other colour of green I had seen before. Too light to be emerald green, and yet too dark to be bottle green, with a slight touch of blue. Not enough blue to be teal or turquoise. It was almost like the universe had created a whole new colour in his eyes. For some reason, they drew me in. I was frozen.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the guard turning the key to my freedom. Slowly, the wall came down, but I couldn’t move. Something was holding me in place. Something, maybe my curiosity, was telling me that I wanted to stay and watch. The man looked at me. And I mean to me. Not my illusion, my actual self. How on earth could he see past it unless….he had magic too? I prayed he wouldn’t give me away, but the smirk playing on his face told me to prepare myself for disappointment. I kept my eyes down, hoping for the best.

But no….

When he stepped into the cell it just so happened that he wanted to walk straight into me, causing my illusion to fall. Bastard. If I could beat the crap out of him I would, but there was no time now. Just as a guard was reaching for my hair I bolted as quick as my legs would take me. Even if I wasn’t going undetected, I was determined to make it out.

“Stop in the name of Asgard!!” one of the guards shouted. As if that would make me suddenly give up and turn myself in. They really were morons.

In all of my haste to run out, I neglected to notice the woman at the base of the stairs. The Queen. Shit. She put a hand up to stop me. No, no, no, no, no. She blocked the way out and the next thing I knew, a guard was pinning my hands behind my back. There was no point to fight it now. I’d lost and it was all thanks to my new ‘roommate’.

“We’re sorry your majesty,” the other guard explained, hoping not to seem as incapable as he truly was. She stopped him before he could speak another world with her hand.

“No need. I’ll take it from here gentlemen.” I forced my way out of the guard’s grip. He jumped in fear, causing me to chuckle. “Saige,” I turned my attention to her. “I know what getting out means to you.”

“Then you’d let me go, please,” I wasn’t above begging at all. “I’ll leave Asgard and you’ll never have to deal with me again, I promise. Banish me, send me off to Nidavellir or worse Muspell, but please don’t make me stay here. I mean no trouble.”

Frigga sighed. “I know, but trouble has a way of finding you easily. And we both know that’s not my decision to make. It’s too much of a risk.”

“You and I both know that I can handle myself, just talk to Odin. Please. If anyone can convince him, it’s you. It’s misery in here.”

She nodded, hearing all I had to say. She was the only person who listened to me. Really listened. “Come with me,” she said simply after a moment of silence, walking out. A guard looked over, opening his mouth to protest, but he was quickly cut off when I glared at him. I didn’t ask questions. Frigga was giving me a chance to leave the dungeon. Even if only for a second, I would be free.

Frigga lead me up the stairs and we walked to the place I knew to be Hlidskjalf, the Hall of Odin where he sat atop his throne. It looked as if he were in a trance, looking out into the nine realms from on high. What it must be like to have the capability to see everything within the nine realms. Like Heimdall, or those who sat on Odin’s throne. It was a small area compared to the scale of the universe, but there was still so much to watch. I almost longed for just a glance. You never know. I could see something amazing, something that could make my dreams come true. An escape, a hope, a miracle, a family. But looking had consequences. The god Frey knew that better than anyone. When he dared to look through the throne and he saw a beautiful giantess whom he instantly fell in love with. He spent his days in sorrow, not wanting to live without her. Eventually, they were married and Frey got over himself, but they say he was on the verge of taking his own life. That and it somehow cost him the only sword said to be capable of standing against Surtur in Ragnorok. When it comes, he'll regret not having that sword. No, I didn’t think it worth the risk to look. I'd lost enough.

“Dearest, you remember Saige,” Frigga spoke, her calm voice echoing through the room. Odin nodded subtly, I was hard to forget. The last time I was in this room my magic lashed out and destroyed one of the pillars in the hall. I looked and saw that it had still yet to be fully repaired. Some of the masonries were still incomplete and it looked significantly younger than the other pillars.

“And what business does she have outside of her cell?” the king glared my way, his eyes flicking to the pillar and back to me. I shrugged apologetically. It’s not like I meant to break stuff, it just happened sometimes. Here, being eyed, or rather one-eyed, by the King of Asgard, I missed the stare of the gods. They looked at me with fear, he looked at me in a different way. Not quite with hate, but it was very very close.

“She is out on my order and I’m assuming all responsibility for her,” Frigga stated. While her voice was still calm it was laced with a certain sternness, reminding Odin of exactly who he was talking to. As if my presence had caused him to forget. “All of the cells are full and she’s sharing with our son.” What the Hel?! Their son? That little snake was their son? You’d think he’d have better manners being raised by Frigga. His entire aura read evil, and he foiled my escape plan. “I’m sure you can imagine her situation.” There was a beat of silence. Thick and awkward. Tense and pulsing. Until Odin spoke once more.

“Yes.” What? “It is one thing to be imprisoned, but imprisonment with Loki’s an entirely different matter.” Was he agreeing with Frigga? Was she capable of making him change his thinking so easily?

“And I’m sure you know she’s been there for quite some time.” Odin nodded, clearly knowing where this was going. “I believe we should allow her some time outside of her cell every now and then.” Now and then? Just banish me already.

“I will allow it.”

“Really!?” I hadn’t realised that I had exclaimed my excitement aloud until both sets of eyes were turned on me. “I mean, uh….thank you, sir.” I may be an ass at times, but I still have manners.

“Under the condition that you do not leave the palace ground unaccompanied. And if anything goes wrong,” he looked at the pillar again, “you will stay in your cell full time.” I nodded. “For now, I will allow you to spend one day a week outside your cell, from morning until highsun.” It was better than nothing, and he could always grant me more time. For once, I felt hopeful. This was just the beginning of my path to freedom.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum brrrrrrra bu bu buuuuum!!  
> Thank you for reading the first chapter of a new story of mine, (the first that I will submit on AO3) and I highly hoped you enjoyed. If you liked it feel free to leave a comment, and if you didn't like it even better because I'm always seeking constructive criticism. I can't satisfy everyone, but I want to hear from everyone about what they like/dislike.  
> The more encouragement I get, the faster I'll be motivated to continue with this story! Thank you all so much!!


End file.
